A Beautiful Risk
by Mamoro
Summary: Because pregnancy isn't ever safe, and for Kenshin and Kaoru it might be even less so, but nothing worth having is achieved without a gamble.
1. Chapter 1

_*Rated for naughty words and frank discussion of human reproduction. Lemony version available under same name and title on Archive of Our Own._

Praise and gratitude to animaniacal, a paragon among Beta readers and a helluva an author.

.

In this story Kenshin has taken Kaoru's name after marriage 'cause that's an AMAZING idea , totally culturally appropriate and utterly in-character and I love "The Ruruoni Settles" to tiny itty bitty pieces, go read it. And, yes, Canon!Kenshin really does tease Kaoru about her cooking, and Dr. Gensai is sort of a pervert, so says the manga and Watsuki-san's word is law, so please don't get too excited about it.

 **And so it begins...**

 **...Summer...**

Kenshin was horrified. He knew shock was written all over his face, he had no idea what to do, and panic was building in his chest. Yahiko sat still, frozen with horror, chopsticks suspended halfway to his mouth.

Kaoru was crying. Crying. Big, sad, real tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped from trembling lips to plop onto the dining table.

Kenshin wanted to punch himself in the face – if he thought it would make Kaoru stop crying, he _would_. What had just happened? Yes, it was rude to poke fun at her cooking, but he did it frequently and she had never cried before. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but she was so glorious when she was angry and sometimes the temptation was just too much.

Every time before, she would flare and flash, and a whap to his head later, she would grumble about ungrateful men and then the insult would be forgotten. She was like a summer thunderstorm, she was like lightning in a teacup. She did not get hurt, she did not cry.

"Kaoru-dono, sorry! This one is so sorry!" He put his forgotten tea on the table and scooted toward her, trying to catch her eye. "This one did not mean it, that I did not. It was a joke -"

"A stupid joke!" She half gasped, half warbled her words.

"A stupid joke," he agreed. "Please, please do not cry," he reached for her chin, desperate to dry her tears. She jerked her face away from him, to the side, and her crying continuedt **.** He looked to Yahiko for help, but the boy's enormous eyes were still focused on Kaoru. The fish fell from his chopsticks onto his lap, and he never moved.

"Beloved?" He had never before addressed her so informally if front of others, but desperate times... "Beloved, please, tell this one why you are so hurt? What should this one do?"

"Nothing!" She bolted to her feet, pushing Kenshin over in the process, and fled the room. Kenshin stayed on his back, blinking at the ceiling, and feeling generally like he had fallen into a dream.

Yahiko whispered, "What the hell was that?"

Kenshin sat up and exchanged traumatized looks with the boy. "This one hasn't any idea, that I don't."

.

.

.

For the next half hour, he and Yahiko crept silently around the house, clearing the table, washing the dishes, and generally cowering.

"You should go talk to her."

"But this one is the cause of her distress."

"Yeah, so man up and go comfort her."

"This one doubts she wants to see me. But you might be a comfort, that you might."

"No way! She'll kill me."

"..."

"You should go sex her up, that always makes her happy."

"Oro!"

"...Alright, this is too weird! I'm taking off. I gotta go to work anyway."

"Coward."

"Where are you going, Yahiko?" And there in the kitchen doorway stood the source of their confusion, dressed in her training gear, looking as calm and fresh as if nothing had ever happened.

"Uh, the Akabeko?"

Kaoru looked annoyed. "No way! You can't come over here, eat a free lunch, and then skip out on training. The dojo, Yahiko, now!" Her fists were planted on her hips and her face promised pain if he disobeyed. Kenshin stood very still, not even blinking lest he draw Kaoru's attention. Yahiko grabbed his shinai and left the room as though pursued by demons.

"Mou, that kid!" She smiled at Kenshin, as bright as a sunny day. "Ja, Kenshin, we'll be a few hours!" And then she bounced from the kitchen, leaving her clueless husband feeling like he'd been poleaxed.

.

.

.

Three days later, Kenshin was convinced that something was definitely wrong with his young wife. Maybe that latest crack about her cooking had pushed her over the edge. For three days, he had stood witness to tears, rages, joy, melancholy, and one memorable bout of lust mixed with giggling. Today, though, when she had drunk six cups of water and then fallen asleep at the lunch table, Kenshin decided it was time to ask for help.

He shifted in the uncomfortable Western style chair. Dr. Gensai was currently with another patient, and Kenshin was left with nothing else to do but wait.

"Kamiya-san!" Finally, the doctor bustled in. "What can I do for you today?"

"Ah, Gensai-sensei. This one needs your assistance on behalf of his wife, that I do."

"Kaoru-chan? She's always been in such robust health!" Kenshin did not really approve of the glint the doctor's eyes.

"Yes, normally. And this one does not necessarily think that her health is poor now, but her behavior indicates that perhaps not all is normal, that it does." And so Kenshin told his tale of woe. Dr. Gensai listened, and nodded, and asked several questions.

"Ah, yes, perhaps she should come see me, Kamiya-san."

"Yes," Kenshin frowned. "She is visiting with Tae-dono now; this one will return with her shortly."

Worried, stressed, and frustrated, Kenshin spent the short walk to the Akabeko deciding on how to get his emotionally unstable wife to the clinic. In the end, the walk back was fine, Kaoru treating his request with surprise and then indulgence, declaring that he was being silly and she acting like she was accommodating him.

He suppressed a sigh. Kaoru had been in the exam room for most of an hour and Kenshin's taut nerves were fraying. Why did Westerners enjoy such uncomfortable seating? What was wrong with a nice, fat cushion? And why did Dr Gensai have to have a Western style waiting room anyway?

 _Finally!_ He stood as a blushing Kaoru and Dr. Gensai approached. Kaoru had some pamphlets clutched to her chest, and Dr. Gensai was patting her shoulder.

"Now remember, Kaoru-chan, I'll see you next month. Eat right, and drink a lot." He smiled at Kenshin. "Kamiya-san, good evening." The doctor gave him a small bow, which Kenshin returned, then shooed them both out onto the street.

Kenshin turned big, wondering eyes to his suddenly very shy wife. "Kaoru-dono?"

She shook her head. "Not right now, Kenshin, please," and she turned towards home. Kenshin swallowed his anxiety and trailed behind her. She tucked those mysterious pamphlets in her sleeve, and didn't say much of anything.

Upon arriving home, Kaoru headed directly into their bedroom. Kenshin was determined to be patient. He would give her time. He would. He would not burst into their room like a lunatic and demand to know what the doctor had told her. He would not prostrate himself at her feet while begging for answers. He would not overcook the damn rice and burn down the house because he was too damn distracted to pay attention to what he was doing… Damn it!

Dinner was tense.

It was just the two of them and Kenshin was too busy pretending to be serene to make small talk. Kaoru knew him too well, though, and she was watching him with a look of disapproval.

"Alright!" she said, slamming her bowl and chopsticks back on the table. "You," she pointed at Kenshin, "are the most impatient man in the history of men!"

"Oro!"

"I thought that if I kept out of your way for a bit you would relax, but you haven't, have you?"

"Oro?"

"How can you be so patient in a fight, but with news and with presents you're less patient than a child?"

Kenshin sputtered.

"You eavesdrop."

He gasped. "You do it too, that you do!"

"I know that you found your Obon presents and then rewrapped them."

He willed himself not to blush and failed miserably. His mumbled defense was inaudible. Kaoru sighed.

"...I wanted to tell you tonight after we'd gone to bed." He raised his best huge, miserable eyes to her face, and waited. She rolled her eyes.

"...Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Yes!" And he was off his seat, pulling her to her feet and down the hall as quickly as she could follow. And he smiled, walking ahead of her where she couldn't see, because she wouldn't be laughing like this if the news was bad.

He shut their shoji and peeled out of his clothes without thought to dignity, leaving them on the floor for once, putting on his yukata, and kicking their bedding into place with his foot. Kaoru was still laughing, undressing in the soft evening sunshine of their bedroom.

He schooled his face to serenity as he sat waiting on their futon, mostly because it amused her and a little bit because it amused him as well. Dressed in a pretty peach yukata, her hair down straight and shining, she crawled into bed with him.

And now, strangely, she was shy. She picked at the blankets, and couldn't hold his gaze.

"I guess you'll have to get used to my moods, Kenshin." Her cheeks were crimson now and her eyes shyly downcast. She flicked a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, torturing her favorite quilt. He waited. She huffed and seemed annoyed that he couldn't guess, that she would have to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

Kenshin blinked. Oh. _Oh._ He really _was_ an idiot. A huge, ridiculous smile stole over his face. Of course she was pregnant, this brave, kind woman. This amazing gift of a woman. He tackled her, gently, so gently, to the bedding and rained kisses on her upturned face until she was gasping with laughter.

She fell asleep to his voice mumbling praise, his hands worshipping her belly. The mystery of her fatigue solved, she had yielded without fight and she was beautiful, sleeping in the evening sunlight. Kenshin slipped out of bed to tidy the kitchen, lock the gate, fold their clothes, and when he returned to bed, he continued his idiotic staring.

There was no visible sign of the pregnancy, of course, not yet. Her belly was as flat now as ever. His hand glided across it anyway, stroking her, petting his child through the layers of his wife. He had never really thought about being a father. Oh, he had known intellectually that it was likely to happen, they had never taken precautions against it, and Kaoru was young and vibrant with health. But the reality of it, that she was right then harboring and nurturing a new life within her body, seemed surreal.

A baby. A baby behind his wife's flat belly, that would be part him and part her. A baby that would live in this era, a child to live free of class, free of the _need_ for a sword, a child able to choose his own path. A child of peace, like the swordsmith's grandson Iori.

"Are you still rubbing my belly?" Her voice was drowsy.

"Aa, forgive your foolish husband. It is just a lot to absorb, that it is."

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"Late," he answered. "Are you thirsty?"

"...Yes, and, uh, other things. I'll be right back," and she scooted out of bed with haste. Kenshin laughed internally. Things would be different now, for them both, with her changing body. Not the least of which would be her waking in the middle of the night to run to the outhouse.

.

.

.

Later that month, Kenshin thought that strangers must think him mad, or merely simple, from the big stupid smile that was permanently on his face. It left when he consciously made an effort to appear properly reserved, but it returned the instant his mind wandered. And his mind wandered constantly, imagining what his baby would look like, if it would have his eyes and his wife's dark hair. Would it be a boy or a girl? Was umeboshi on the list of good foods that Dr. Gensai had sent?

He even smiled through Kaoru's occasionally vile moods. She had never needed caring for more, and Kenshin joyfully threw himself into a regimen of pampering and preparation **.** He hummed while he made all the foods from the list of approved nutrition. His heart sang as he practiced weaving a sleeping basket for the baby. His eyes were fierce and satisfied as he tested the locks at the gate, and reinforced the dojo's fences.

Yesterday, he had penned a letter to Aoshi, requesting their help in locating Sano. Misao and Megumi were planning visits during Kaoru's last season, to keep her happy and healthy. Misao was pretty handy with those kunai of hers, too, so that was good. Yahiko agreed that he would stay at the dojo during that last season as well.

The heavily pregnant wife of Hitokiri Battousai would be a tempting target, and Kenshin would truly be damned before anyone broke through his defenses to get to her.

Suddenly Kaoru rushed out of the house, stumbling to her knees on the engawa, and he was at her side before the sheet he had been washing dropped into the dirt.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono, that it is," he crooned, rubbing her back and gathering up her hair while she retched onto the ground. When she was done, he went to the kitchen and brought back ginger water.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," she sighed. "I really thought I could hold down the soup from breakfast."

"It will pass, that it will. Have some water," he said, and passed her the cup. She smiled for him, bright and content despite her illness; she was a strong woman, his wife, in body and spirit. She leaned against his shoulder and sipped her water, and Kenshin reflected that he never had a better day than any one he spent with her.

 **...Autumn...**

"Mou!"

Kenshin smiled at his wife's ire and watched as she stuck her wounded finger in her mouth, glaring at the needle in her lap.

"Problems, Kaoru-dono?" She glanced at him, finger still in her mouth, and her cheeks pinked. She was adorable, dressed for bed with her dark hair braided.

"No, not really," she sighed. "I can't seem to fit the sleeve right. I've just never sewed such small clothes before." She smoothed the tiny baby garment on her lap. "I keep ending up with puckers in the seam."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, that they will." The tiny clothes were a new addition to their evening routine. Watching his wife sew was always a pleasure, but watching her sew clothing for their child pulled at his heart in a new way.

She packed the little garment away in her basket. "I'm done for tonight, I think. I'll start fresh tomorrow." She flicked a look at him from the side of her eye. "I have better things to do right now."

Kenshin's lips curved. Now into her second season, his wife was becoming bolder than ever. He put down his tea. "Perhaps this one can be of assistance?" He held out a hand to help her to her feet. "This one would be pleased to assist his wife in any way." He gave her an innocent smile.

Her hand stroking his chest was not innocent at all. "I can think of several ways you can assist me, Kenshin," her voice was positively wicked.

.  
.

.

Kenshin hummed as he made breakfast that morning, and Kaoru laughed as she slipped up behind him, hugging him to herself.

"You seem happy this morning, Kaoru-dono, that you do," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her sweet face.

"You should see your hair, Kenshin," she laughed.

"Oro?" He rolled his eyes upwards as though that would help, and saw only the familiar fringe of his bangs.

His wife laughed again, and tugged a strand near his face. "I think your hair is still tired after last night, Husband. I'll brush it out for you after breakfast. What have you made?" And she smiled so sweetly, moving to help him carry the bowls to the table that no one could have guessed what a wild, wanton thing she was by night this season.

Over the breakfast table, they talked of everything and nothing. Kaoru was annoyed with Yahiko's arrogance now that she herself could no longer spar with him. She remained determined that the baby was a boy. Kenshin was pleased by the modest harvest that the herb garden had yielded, and Kaoru was looking forward to when Misao and Megumi would be arriving in ten more weeks.

.

Kenshin was surprised to see his hair in Kaoru's mother's mirror. It didn't look tired at all, in his opinion. It looked as though all of it had decided to flee his head at that same time, and was standing on end, caught trying to escape. Kaoru giggled, and ran her comb through it all, and Kenshin closed his eyes and enjoyed her gentle hands. She brushed it until it shone, then tied it back and kissed the crown of his head.

"I'm going to visit Tae today; she said that she and Tsubame-chan have some things for the baby. I'll be back before lunch." She pressed a small kiss to his mouth and left.

Kenshin looked at the man in the mirror with a sense of unreality. The man looking back had calm, balanced eyes. His hair shone with cleanliness and care. His clothing was in good repair, with a wife's fine stitching along the hems. The room behind him displayed a certain degree of genteel poverty, the furnishings old but gleaming with polish. And soon, this man would be a father.

Kenshin bowed his head, and breathed through his nose, and resolved to light a stick of incense today to offer thanks.

.

.

.

A few weeks later, they were drinking tea on the engawa, watching a rather lovely sunset, and Kenshin was indulging in his new favorite game – trying to feel his baby moving. He was a little ashamed of just how _jealous_ he was that Kaoru had been feeling the baby move for weeks and yet he could not.

Dr. Gensai assured him that this was normal, that the little life within his wife was growing stronger, and that soon the baby's movements would strong enough to be felt from the outside. Kenshin had been waiting to feel those kicks with zealous anticipation. Kaoru had been strangely patient with him on this matter, smiling in that oddly knowing way of expectant women, and allowing him to put his hands and his face all over her belly for hours. She had tried to guide his hungry hands to the best spots, encouraged him to press a little, alerted him when the baby was active, and still he had not been gifted with this one experience that he so desperately wanted.

"Here, Kenshin, try it here." She gently moved his hands to the lower left of her curving belly. "You can push a bit, I'm fine." Kenshin pushed and held his breath, and felt nothing. Kaoru smiled, and stroked a hand through his hair, watching the sunset, allowing him this yearning.

He waited as the sunset changed from orange to pink. He waited as twilight deepened. He sighed. "It's getting cold, Kaoru-dono, that it is." He regretfully dropped his hands. "We should go inside to keep you warm, that we should."

"Mmm, in a minute, Husband, I'm very comfortable, that I am," her eyes laughed quietly. She reached for his hands and brought them back to the swell of her belly. "Just a little longer." His chest ached, and he leaned forward to press a grateful kiss to her abdomen.

And got kicked in the face. He froze completely, both hands against her, his face pressed against her as he held his breath. "Kaoru-dono?"

"You felt that? Kenshin, that's it! That's what I've been talking about." Her hands stroked his head. "Say hello to your son!" There, the flutter came again under his mouth. His chest felt tight from a lack of oxygen, and his back felt cramped from the angle of his body, and his eyes were still open but the white of Kaoru's sleeping yukata swam before him, blurred with tears. His son fluttered under his hands twice more that night, until the cold outside drove them inside the house, and Kenshin's heart was full in spaces he hadn't known were empty.

.

.

.

A month later, and Kenshin was warm and content, his sleep dreamless. As though someone had flipped a switch, his eyes flew open, slitted open a dangerous amber. His arm was draped over Kaoru's sweetly curved belly as she lay on her side, and she was between him and the closed shoji, the sakabatou resting on her other side. It was a compromise of sorts, as Kaoru desired to be held, and Kenshin needed to be able to see the door, and his right arm was his sword arm. Just a small shift, a few inches, and the cool hilt of the sakabatou was in his hand. He slid silently from the futon and stalked noiselessly to the shoji.

A strong ki was on his engawa, he was sure of it. Someone had stolen into his home in the middle of night, a fighter or swordsman of great strength. _They will regret this_. He stalked the presence, approaching like a predator, muffling his own ki to avoid alerting the intruder.

"Oro!"

Sano looked up and grinned. "About time, Kenshin! I've been sitting here for seconds, already!"

That morning, Kaoru found them still on the engawa, drinking tea and smiling foolishly. And she laughed, hugged Sano, and slapped him on the head for not writing more often. Sano teased her for being fat and praised her not wasting any time. Then Kenshin made breakfast, because this is what they did and somehow things were a little more _right_ with the world, now.

"Ah, man, I've missed eating a good breakfast! You would not believe some of the weird crap those foreigners eat," and Sano seemed to be trying to talk, and eat, and breathe all at once.

"Mou, your time away hasn't helped your table manners, I see." Kaoru's criticism was worthless with all that laughter on her face.

"So, I figure I gotta lay real low while I'm here," and Sano pointed with his chopsticks because he really was as rude as ever. "Jou-chan, think you can scare up some clothes that'll fit me? I can't be walking around dressed like this if I'm gonna dodge the cops."

"Maa, Sano, there's no need to trouble yourself, that there isn't. This one has helped to take care of that misunderstanding. You don't need to "dodge the cops," that you don't."

Sano got a troubled look on his face, and set his rice bowl back on the table. "Hey, Kenshin, you shouldn't have done that... I don't like the idea of you going to those bastards and asking for favors."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, and then choose an innocent smile. "This one didn't have to ask for favors, Sano. Uramura-dono was pleased to continue working with this one to clear up the matter." It had taken some time, and work, and a week-long trip, but the issue had indeed been settled, and most importantly for Sano's peace of mind, it had been settled properly.

Sano's face relaxed and he resumed trying to eat all the rice Kenshin owned. "Yeah, I guess that mustache-glasses guy does owe us, huh? 'Bout time all that shit paid off." His sharp brown eyes caught Kaoru's little jump as she dropped her slice of pickle.

"Jou-chan? What's'a'matter'wif'you?" Rice sprayed as he spoke.

Kaoru smiled ruefully and rubbed the curve of her abdomen. "Nothing's wrong, Sano, my son is just saying good morning." Sano's eyes were curious, staring at her while he chewed. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said, pulling Sano's left hand to her belly, laughing at the look on the man's face. And now Sano was trying to grin, and eat, and feel the baby move all at once.

After breakfast, Kenshin started the laundry while Kaoru sat on the engawa, wrapped in a warm jacket, and sewed her ever expanding wardrobe of infant things. Sano followed Kenshin to the wash tub, all loose, loping grace.

"So, does Jou-chan know why I'm really here?" His ability to lounge even while standing was somewhat impressive.

"No, she does not," Kenshin said firmly. "And this one prefers it that way, that I do. It is bad for her to fret, now."

"Any threats?"

"None."

Sano nodded. "Still, though..."

"Indeed."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot. :)

Continued gratitude to animanical, whose beta skills are without compare.

This one is heavily edited for lemon content to keep the rating, kiddies. Still contains discussion of pregnancy and human sexuality which is something I think should be okay for T. (Full version available at Archive of Our Own.)

.

* * *

…Winter...

"Ah, Megumi-dono, welcome back to Tokyo!"

"Ken-san!" Megumi was somehow still elegant even after hours of travel. She threw herself forward, latching on to Kenshin's arm. " Have you missed me?" Kenshin suppressed a smile as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Of course, Megumi-dono, this one always misses his friends when they are far from home." He pretended not to notice her pout. "Do you have luggage?" Though Kaoru had been happy that Megumi agreed to come help with her pregnancy, she was a bit anxious about playing hostess for the lovely doctor. But Kenshin was adamant –Takani Megumi was a skilled physician as well as a friend, and since she had agreed to offer her services, there could be no debate. There would be, however, a gentle but firm warning to avoid causing Kaoru distress.

Kenshin shouldered Megumi's bags, and began the walk towards home. "Megumi-dono, this one would like to speak with you before we reach home, that I would." She raised a eyebrow. "Kaoru-dono is quite... round, now, that she is, and Dr. Gensai has mentioned to this one how important it is that she remain calm at this point -"

"Ken-san!" She stopped in the road, her grip on his arm firm and her eyes annoyed. "Kaoru-san is your wife, and she is heavily pregnant with your child. If you think that I cannot behave myself-"

"Maa, maa." He waved his free hand. "This one did not mean to offend. Please accept one's apologies, Megumi-dono. This one should have known better, that I should."

Megumi sniffed and tossed her long, sleek hair. "You should have." They walked another two steps. "We'll simply have to keep our passion to ourselves."

"Oro!"

Megumi raised a hand to cover her laugh.

.

.

.

Two days later, Kenshin was again waiting at the train station. He smiled gently when he spotted Misao, waving wildly.

"Him- Kamiya!" She bounced towards him. "Is everyone else already here? Is Kaoru-san really big? Have you thought of any baby names?" She flung one of her bags into his arms, hefting the other herself.

He blinked. Her particular brand of cheerfulness was always a little startling at first. "Yes, you are the last to arrive, Misao-dono, although we are to help Yahiko move tomorrow. Kaoru-dono is exactly as one would expect. And no, we have not selected a name yet, that we haven't."

Her chatter on the walk home was endless and chipper. Kenshin smiled fondly, pleased that time had not diminished her spirit. Without warning, Misao gasped, dropping her bag in the dirt, a hand pressed to her mouth. "Kamiya..."

Kenshin was alarmed: nothing appeared to be wrong, there was no danger, what-

"Kamiya!" She gripped his sleeves, her eyes almost impossibly wide. "This is of the greatest importance. I cannot possibly help keep Kaoru-san entertained without it." She shook him a little. "Do you have a Goh board?"

"Orororo..."

.

.

.

Kaoru's cute nose was scrunched as she surveyed the rowhouse, one hand on the small of her back and one curving under her belly. She was dressed in bright yellow today, blithely disregarding the effect the color had now she that was round with pregnancy. It made her look like a little bird, Kenshin thought, her plumage bright and her head cocked to the side.

Kaoru kicked at a pile of dirty laundry.

"Ugh, Yahiko, this place smells like feet! Feet and pickles. Do you ever clean?" Kenshin smiled down at the bag he was packing, hiding his amusement under his bangs.

"Hey, Busu, it's not like everyone has a Kenshin around to pick up after them," the boy sneered.

"Ugly?" Kaoru tossed her head. "I'll have you know that I didn't get into this condition by being _ugly_ , Yahiko."

Yahiko blanched, and Kenshin choked a little. "...Oro."

.

.

.

Kaoru was in the kitchen, watching him cook and sneaking slices of vegetables, a rather smug smile on her pretty face. He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What has you smiling so this evening, Kaoru-dono?"

"Are you happy now? Now that you've assembled your honor guard?" she said with mock seriousness, her eyes laughing and her voice teasing.

"What do you mean, Kaoru-dono?" He tried an innocent smile.

"Mmm, maybe the fact that all of our houseguests are skilled fighters, with the exception of the skilled physician?" She shifted closer, firm belly pressed against him. "Tell me, Otou-san, is that merely coincidence?"

"...No." She looked surprised by his easy admission. "No, Kaoru-dono, it is not." He put down his knife and turned to face her. "You will want for nothing that this one can provide: protection, medical care, comfort. This one will give you all of these things, Kaoru-dono, with the help of our friends, that I will."

She smiled into his eyes, so gently now, and bumped her shoulder into him. "Come on, Otou-san, I'll help you carry dinner out to that lot."

Once they were all settled at the table, Kenshin smiled at his assembled family. "Itadakimasu!"

It took all of three seconds before Sano and Yahiko were arguing, ending with Sano's foot on the boy's head. Kaoru's laughter was sweet to his ears.

.

.

.

Two weeks after that happy family dinner, Kenshin sat on his cushion, drinking tea, and trying to calm himself. Kaoru had apparently bled, _bled_ , after they made love last night and he was wracked with guilt. He felt dirty, monstrous, and ashamed, and so damn worried. He hadn't even realized it until he had seen the stain on the sheets this morning.

He had been gentle enough, hadn't he? Dr. Gensai and Megumi had both said that intercourse was safe, even for a woman in her third season. Kaoru had wanted it, wanted him. He had ceased to initiate things as she had continued to ripen, not wishing to make her feel pressured, but Kaoru had a healthy appetite for sex that even now was only vaguely diminished. It was nothing compared to the wild hunger of her second season, but she still sought out the comfort and pleasure of his touch, and Kenshin was unwilling to deny her.

Megumi entered the room, and Kenshin allowed his worry to show. Her own expression was troubled. She knelt across the table from him. Kenshin forgot to offer her tea. She poured her own.

"Ken-san, both Kaoru-san and the baby appear to be fine." Kenshin began to breathe again. "She is unhurt, and there is no sign of continued bleeding. This occurred after intercourse?" Kenshin nodded and tried to ignore his warm cheeks. "Mm, I have instructed her to stay in bed today and tomorrow. She should spend several extra hours resting in bed each day from now on. I will add more bitter to her diet. Orgasm is still permissible, but she must not be penetrated, by anything, from now until her time." She gave her prescription with an air of calm professionalism.

The terrible fear was still strangling him. "What is wrong, Megumi-dono?"

She sat her cup on the table, and her eyes were compassionate. "Perhaps nothing, Ken-san, but we cannot be too careful. This is her first child. There is no denying the danger she faces, but it is the same danger that all women face. She is strong, Ken-san. We will take care of her together." There wasn't the faintest hint of fox ears about her now, and Kenshin was grateful. "I will make her a good breakfast, and you should send in Misao-san before your wife revolts against her bedrest."

.

.

.

It had been several weeks since the incident with the bleeding. There were no whispers of trouble from Kenshin's past, no ghosts threatening them. His home was apparently quite secure, but a different and unexpected threat now consumed his thoughts. The knowledge that Kaoru and their child were in danger from something against which he had no defense left him aching. He had been unable to bring himself to touch his wife in a carnal manner since that night, and even when he smiled, he worried. He knew that his family was aware of his worry, and they were all conspiring to make him feel better.

That morning, Yahiko had pretended that he didn't have a shift at the Akabeko, even though that had months ago become part of his routine. He was decidedly unsubtle about stating his intention to stay at the dojo that evening, thus guarding Kenshin's pregnant wife. Megumi had babbled about the amazing strengthening properties of the dried spinach they ate for lunch. Misao had alternated all afternoon between conspicuously sharpening her kunai in front of him and waxing poetic about her amazing Ability To Entertain and Distract Roundly Pregnant Women. Kaoru had always wildly disapproved of Sano's idea of a good time, yet tonight she had, quite literally, shoved Kenshin out the door after dinner.

Soundly defeated by this combined show of force, he now found himself walking into town with Sano in search of distraction. Sano was overly cheerful, trying hard to pretend he was oblivious, his arm resting on Kenshin's much shorter shoulders.

"Ah, I'm glad to be out of the house! Not that I don't love 'em, but all those women, all starry-eyed about baby stuff! Ugh. Manly stuff, tonight, eh?"

"Oro," Kenshin mumbled, half dreading the idea of manly time with Sano, and half grateful that his friends had unanimously sanctioned this outing.

"Man, I haven't seen the guys in forever! First, let's go to this little place I know to win some drinking money..."

"...oro..."

.

.

.

Kenshin walked carefully to his bedroom with a firmly disciplined lack of weaving. The sake Sano had chosen had been _strong_ , but it had served its purpose. By the time they had stumbled home, his smile felt natural and he vaguely recalled that there had been singing.

It had been worth the extra effort to start the bathing fire. Warm and relaxed in body, somewhat soothed in mind, Kenshin was looking forward to curling around his warm wife and falling asleep. He carefully, quietly closed the shoji and undressed for bed.

He eased into the blankets behind her, propped on his fist, and watched his wife's sleeping face. She was calm and peaceful, her pink lips parted, her breathing gentle. Her hands were tucked neatly beneath her cheek, her belly propped on a rolled quilt to support the weight of the baby. He kissed her bare shoulder, his hand gliding feather light over her, journeying to her belly in search of his son. No kicks from the baby, and Kenshin smiled at the knowledge that his child slept inside his wife.

Kaoru sighed and shifted, and Kenshin shushed her and stroked her side, trying to soothe her back to sleep. Her ripening body was making it difficult for her to rest now, and Kenshin hoped that she would not wake.

No such luck. "Kenshin?"

"Yes, beloved, it's only me. Go back to sleep," he whispered, stroking her bangs back from her face as she rolled towards him.

"Mmm, did you have good time?" Her voice was a quiet murmur, politely trying to avoid disturbing their many houseguests through the thin rice paper walls.

"Yes. I am glad that I went, that I am. My wife is as wise as she is lovely."

"Don't forget it!" She gently slapped his shoulder, grinning, her blue eyes now truly awake. He leaned over her, the better to smile for her like an idiot and pet her hair while he watched her face. She captured a piece of his long hair, combing through the ends contently and running it across her mouth and chin. "Did you do anything illegal?"

"...Barely," Kenshin was unduly fascinated by her mouth as she stroked his hair against it… over, and over... She laughed quietly, and shifted towards him, moving the weight of her belly off her spine.

"It was barely illegal, or did you barely do it?" She smiled in the darkness; had her eyes always gleamed like that in the moonlight?

"...Both, I suppose. Sano did not bring any money with him, you see, and we needed funds for the sake..."

Kaoru's laugh was both amused and exasperated. "Stupid rooster! I should have known he planned to free-load." She dropped his hair, and ran her small hands over his shoulders, her gaze full of frank admiration.

"Kaoru." His voice was a gentle warning.

Her eyes laughed, her mouth curving into a smile, and she pinched his shoulder. "You're mine, Kenshin, shush and let me look."

He huffed at her a little. "Beloved, it's not the looking I was referring to!"

She stuck her tongue out at him like a naughty child, and pushed him off her so that he was half-sitting, his weight braced on one hand, his other loosely draped over her hip. "Mmm, but you're my husband, Kenshin, and I get to touch you, too."

"Kaoru, beloved -"

"Kenshin, it's alright," she breathed hotly into his ear, "I know the rules, I talked to Megumi-san, too. I'll be safe. I will." She gently bit at his ear with just the edge of her teeth, just the way he liked it. Her voice was dark and full. "Let me do this for you, Husband..."

.

After, he watched without comprehension while Kaoru retrieved retrieved something from under the corner of the futon. She put the substance into her mouth and chewed.

"...Oro?" he whispered. She smiled, and gently pushed him to lay on his side while she rearranged herself and their blankets.

"It's mint," she whispered back.

He laughed as silently as possible, bonelessly relaxed in their bed. "Beloved, you are both wise and _evil_ , that you are! This was all a plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she snuggled into his shoulder, absentmindedly stroking his chest. "Yes it was, and I'd do it again, too." She kissed his collarbone, relaxing against him, her hard belly pressed firmly into his side.

"Why?"

"Because ..." her voice was soft and serious in the silence. "Because you are the most important person to me; because you are dear, and worthy and perfect. Because you are worried, and stressed and I want you to relax. Because you make me so happy that I want you to be happy, too." Her eyes shone in the moonlight from her spot nestled in the hollow of his shoulder, and Kenshin's heart squeezed.

"Oh, Kaoru," he shifted onto his side, facing her, stroking tender fingers over her sweet face. "Kaoru, thank you," he kissed her. "Thank you for so many things." She kissed him back, sweetly chaste and tasting of mint and smiling into his mouth. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his hand stroking up and down her arm.

He kissed her again, more serious now. He hadn't pressed more than two or three kisses to her jaw, however, before she pushed lightly against his chest.

"...Eh?"

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" She was still whispering.

"...Making you happy too?"

"Kenshin, you pervert!" She slapped his chest. How could she yell while whispering? "How could you want to touch me? _I_ don't want to touch me! I'm the size of whale, I haven't seen my feet for a month, my breasts are leaking _. Leaking_ , Kenshin! My back hurts, my ankles hurt, my belly is itchy and the last thing I want is my beautiful, perfect husband putting his hands on me!"

"Kaoru, you are beautiful! I don't care-"

" _I care_! Now keep your hands to yourself and sleep off your drunken, post-orgasmic bliss!"

"...Yes, beloved..." And so he did, wrapped as far around his infinitely precious wife as he could reach.

.

.

.

Three days later, a pinched-faced Megumi put Kaoru on full bedrest and tried her best to wave away Kenshin's persistent concern.

"Just a precaution, Ken-san, just a precaution. Now, go play Shogi with your wife before the boredom drives her insane."

His small, strange family all took turns entertaining Kaoru, playing games, reading books, and telling ridiculous stories. Yahiko and Misao were not fighting. Kenshin had caught Sano washing dishes. Megumi was not flirting with him. And beneath everyone's cheerful masks was a nameless, looming worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I am not well versed in Japanese culture, but it is my understanding that

1\. "Aka-chan" translates to "little red one" and is apparently a way of referring to babies not yet named.

2\. White is a color associated with welcoming new babies in Japan, much like American blue and pink.

3\. Crying out during labor is considered shameful (even today!) and is just not _done_. In the normal course of things, anyway.

*WARNING: this chapter is graphic, and probably should be rated M, but I will not edit it down. You've been warned.*

What happens in this chapter is medically accurate, to the best of my knowledge but it is written from the perspective of someone that is not an expert. Expanded medical notes at the end of the chapter for the curious.

Thanks again to animanical, a wonderful beta reader!

* * *

...Crucible...

Kaoru, his wife, his home, his everything, was in labor. Megumi and Dr. Gensai were both there, and the two doctors had sequestered themselves in his bedroom, banishing him and everyone else from the room. They rest of them had all gathered in the main room and no one was sleeping. Kenshin was grateful that he did not wait alone, but Kaoru was in labor, she was in pain, and he was not allowed.

"It's alright, Kenshin, Jou-chan is strong," Sano's hand was warm on his shoulder, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "...She'd never leave you."

"Yes." Yes, she'd never leave him on purpose, but Kenshin had learned young that fate was rarely kind. He swallowed against the dryness in his throat **.**

And so they waited.

Misao fell asleep first, propped in a corner and drooling a little. Yahiko lasted two more hours before he, too, began to snore on a cushion. Sano was the only other one awake, waiting, when they heard the quiet sound of a not-quite-muffled moan.

"...Shit." Sano said, and Kenshin was reminded of how young Sano really was. "I could use a drink. Ya want a drink, Kenshin?"

"No." Kenshin ran his fingers along the hem of his sleeve, the one that Kaoru had stitched for him that autumn. "No, Sano, this one does not desire a drink, that I do not."

Sano shifted, restless. "Alright, that's fine. We won't drink. We should do something, though." He shifted again. "What should we do?"

"...I don't know..." Kenshin had no reason to whisper, but did anyway.

They waited another three excruciating hours before Megumi appeared in the doorway. There was _blood_ on her smock, and Kenshin's heart leapt into his throat. Her face was intense.

"Ken-san, we need you." Kenshin rocketed to his feet, and next to him Sano was tense enough to shatter. Megumi grasped his shoulder, her fingers tight. "I need you to be calm, Ken-san. Kaoru-san is… Kaoru-san is in pain, and she is afraid, and it is very dangerous right now. I need your help, and I need you to focus."

Kenshin nodded, wordless, unable to speak. Megumi led him briskly to his bedroom, giving instructions over her shoulder. "There is a problem, Ken-san. The baby needs to come out, _now_ , and it is time to push. With a first baby, a woman may push for over an hour, but we don't have that kind of time." She turned to face him in front of the shoji. "Ken-san... there will be blood," she warned, and then she opened the door to a nightmare.

Kaoru was sweating and panting, and Dr. Gensai was helping her to her feet. _Kami-sama, the blood!_ To Kenshin's horrified eyes it was everywhere: on the sheets, on Kaoru's robe, on Dr. Gensai and Megumi, on towels piled in the corner. Megumi pushed him into the room.

"Ken-san, stand behind her, here," Megumi guided him into place as though he were a puppet. "Hold her here, under her breasts, over her belly. Kaoru-san," and Megumi's voice was more gentle than he'd ever heard it, "Kaoru-san, you bear down when I say, push against Ken-san's arms. It's time to meet your baby, now." Megumi knelt at Kaoru's feet, hands on her belly, and began to coach his wife.

Kaoru's first push was accompanied by another moan, and Kenshin was transported into hell. His heart raced as he held his wife upright and close to his chest, balancing her while she strained. His whole world was in this room: sweat and agony and blood and suffering and _red._

He turned his face into her neck and held her. Megumi had wanted him to soothe Kaoru's fears, but he couldn't, and the words spilling from him were something else entirely.

" _Fight,_ " he whispered into her neck. "Fight it, Kaoru, please. Win. Stay with me."

She moaned. Blood dripped onto the floor, splattering against his feet.

"Again!" Megumi's voice was sharp. "Keep going, again!"

Kaoru moaned and pushed and she kept on, over and over, and it lasted an eternity. They were standing in a crimson puddle, now.

"Please, Kaoru. I love you. Fight it. Please."

Kaoru moaned and Kenshin sobbed, holding her tight as she worked to bring forth their child. There was blood everywhere, and _Kami-sama_ how could she survive this?

Kaoru suddenly went limp for a moment and Kenshin almost stumbled. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard a baby's cries.

"Good!" Megumi praised. "You've done well, Kaoru-san **.** We're almost done."

"...I'm so tired..." She was gasping, going limp, her weight almost completely in Kenshin's arms.

"No!" Megumi's voice was sharp. "It's not over. You must deliver the afterbirth, Kaoru-san. You _must._ Now, push again."

And Kaoru found the strength, somewhere, to push again and although there was no moaning, there was still blood, flowing down her legs, a never ending river of red. Kenshin could feel it on their clothes and terror clawed at his belly.

"There now," Megumi put aside a dish full of blood and flesh. "We'll put her down now, Ken-san." And Megumi moved, quickly guiding them to the futon; Dr. Gensai must have changed the oilcloth and sheets, because it was a clean island in a bloody ocean. "Ken-san, sit here, against the wall, and hold her her upright."

He quickly settled them both, and Dr. Gensai was immediately upon them, kneeling between Kaoru's legs as he ground a fist into her belly, as if they were mortal and pestle.

Megumi knelt at their side, holding an armful of white blankets. "It's time to nurse." She took Kenshin's arm, draping it across his wife, under her breast. "Ken-san, help her hold the baby." And just like that, Megumi placed a little white bundle on Kenshin's arm – the world blurred, and he couldn't see anything but the black of Kaoru's hair and the white of the blanket. Megumi reached over, tugging at Kaoru's clothes, moving the baby-bundle, forming Kenshin's hand around..around the baby's head.

Dr. Gensai sat back and sighed, "It's done. Kamiya-san _,_ Kaoru-chan, it's over now. I'll tell the others the happy news. Kamiya-san, congratulations on your healthy son." He stood, bowed, and left quietly. And Kenshin didn't, couldn't, understand.

Megumi touched his shoulder. "It was a hard birth, but the danger has mostly passed."

"But the blood..."

"You've suffered severe blood loss yourself, Ken-san. Kaoru-san will recover: with rest, good food, abdominal massage, lots of nursing Aka-chan," and she nodded towards the bundle with a small smile. "And for the next few days, sitting up against the wall."

Kaoru was already asleep, but their baby was not. Kenshin's traumatized gauze fell upon their son, _his son_ , nursing. Megumi was still there, moving about the room, cleaning the blood, but Kenshin's world crystallized to the two lives he held in his arms.

The baby was so small, so incredibly tiny, and Kenshin realized that he had never touched a baby so new. The little boy's features were a little smushed, his miniature nose a little upturned **.** The tuft of hair on his head was red, and his eyes were closed. His tiny lips were sealed around Kaoru's breast, his mouth working rhythmically. Kaoru was warm in his arms, and his son was eating breakfast. Kenshin forced words past his aching throat.

"Megumi-dono, please, what happened?" He couldn't explain why, but he needed to know. He had to know exactly what had happened, why he had almost lost his wife. She sighed, and paused where she knelt cleaning the floor.

"It was the afterbirth, the placenta. It lay too low, too close to the opening of her body. As the baby pressed down, she bled. It was the cause of the bleeding these last few weeks. I was afraid that this might happen, but I had hoped..." She shook her head. "It was merely chance, Ken-san. Unfortunate and unusual in a first-time mother, but not unknown. Kaoru-san did well with her pushing, and standing helped to pull the baby from her. And you lending your strength helped, as well." She looked up, held his gaze. "She will recover, and this does not mean that she cannot bear another child. The next baby will be easier."

Kenshin breathed in sharply, and turned his face into Kaoru's hair. _Never,_ he thought. _I will never risk her like this again._

Megumi stood. "Is Aka-chan done nursing yet?" Kenshin looked up, and the baby's mouth had indeed stopped working but the little lips still were still in place, quivering.

"...This one is unsure..."

Megumi looked, and smiled. "Ah, yes, he's done. He's just playing with his food, now." Gently, she removed the baby and fixed Kaoru's robe, placing the boy in the basket that Kenshin had finished weeks ago, a lifetime ago. "I'll let the others come in and meet the newest Kamiya, yes?"

His family came in, quietly gathered around, and greeted the new baby. They smiled and cooed and passed him from warm arms to warm arms. They came over to the Kenshin-and-Kaoru island against the bedroom wall, offering gentle words and reassuring hands, and Kenshin knew that he needn't apologize for his inability to speak with them.

Morning came, and no one left, napping in Kenshin's bedroom instead of going to their own. Supportive and comforting, they brought tea and breakfast. They chatted quietly and demanded nothing. And Kenshin sat, holding his wife, silently chanting wordless prayers.

Kaoru woke a few hours later, when it was time to feed the baby again. Megumi stayed to coach Kaoru on the finer points of breastfeeding, while the others stepped out to give them some privacy. Kenshin's heart ached when it was obvious that she was too weak to bring the baby to breast by herself. He held the baby for her, and Kaoru cried when she saw the baby's hair.

"Kenshin, he's so perfect." Even her voice was weak. "Look at his perfect hair!" She leaned her head against Kenshin's neck. "We'll have trouble with the girls around this little boy, just wait." And Kenshin was silent, because he still couldn't speak past the stone in his throat. "Kenshin? Kenshin, I worked very hard to give you a son. Please look at him."

Kenshin blinked away the blurry edges of the world and looked. "...He has your eye color, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru smiled, already drowsy.

"And everything else is yours, Kenshin. He looks just like his father." Her breathing was slowing into sleep. "I have the two most beautiful men in Japan." Kenshin looked at the baby again, and felt the painful ice in his chest begin to thaw.

.

.

.

Days passed and Kaoru slept most of the time away, but no fever developed and she woke to eat, and nurse, and once or twice just to talk with Kenshin in the quiet of night. The baby also slept, and Megumi assured him that was normal, that the baby would be awake more often as time passed, and that he was healthy and well. He _did_ have a tendency to wake and cry and refuse to be comforted for about an hour each day just before dawn, and a yawning Megumi assured him that this, too, was normal.

Today, Kenshin was making breakfast, as he had walked with the baby again this morning and was unable to sleep after he had laid the nameless little boy in his basket next to his drowsing mother. He smiled as he made the breakfast soup, and felt none of the fear that had been his constant companion. The familiar routine felt good, like stretching unused muscles.

"Yo, Kenshin, smells good." Sano slouched in, leaning against the door. "Jou-chan and Aka-chan sleepin'?"

"Aa."

"We gonna do the naming ceremony tonight?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, then quickly counted backwards and winced.

"This one does not have the right foods! Sano-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

.

.

.

They ate dinner in Kenshin's bedroom, with a restrained but happy atmosphere, as Kaoru was not yet ready to be moved. With all due ceremony, Kenshin had written (in his very best writing, really) Kenji's name on the lovely white paper. The baby was unimpressed and slept through the entire thing. Kaoru sat up and smiled at them for almost an hour before her pale face had become paler, and the party had adjourned to the main room. Kenshin remained behind, tucking the blankets around his wife.

"Kenshin," she grasped his hand. "Thank you for the party."

He leaned over her and kissed her colorless lips. "...Thank you for staying with me."

.

* * *

 _Alright_ , medical notes, after not before, because I didn't want to lessen the emotional impact of what Kenshin experienced.

The name of this condition is Placenta Previa, and it can range from quite mild to a complete occlusion of the birth canal. The condition is hallmarked by painless bleeding in the third trimester. Treatment is mostly bedrest, and in modern times preparation for a possible C-section. The condition is self-limiting, because after the birth is over, no more placenta means no more danger.

The after care for a birth like this would be as described. Bleeding after delivery is a universal fact, but Kaoru doesn't have much to spare, so they would need to act quickly to stop the flow. Firmly massaging the belly massages the uterus which causes contraction, keeping after birth bleeding to a minimum. Nursing an infant does much the same thing.

The sitting up thing is not practiced in modern western medicine, but my sources state that this was common in traditional Asian practice. In China, many women still call postpartum recovery "sitting the month," although I don't believe that they actually SIT for it anymore. It does have some merit, perhaps, in that it might have prevented any blood pooling in the uterus.

/ Sites . Google site / japanesechildbirth /

In the 1800s, birth was _dangerou_ s. No hospitals, no blood transfusions. Very high infection rates, and astronomical infant mortality.

There's a reason that hardly anyone in anime has a living mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

...Spring...

"Will it rain, today, do you think?" Kaoru was wrestling an uncooperative Kenji into his small white clothes with an air of panic. Kenshin blinked, pausing as he tied his hakama.

"...Yes, Kaoru, I think it will rain today. It is spring." The look she gave him could have singed his eyebrows.

He relented, laughing gently, kneeling to help her dress their son. "His clothing is very nice, that it is. No puckers in the seams at all." He smiled; the baby's clothes _were_ exquisite, the finest sewing he had ever seen her do.

She blew an exasperated breath, fluffing her bangs out of her eyes. "I just want to it be perfect."

"It is already perfect, that it is." His gaze traveled over her flushed cheeks, her pink lips, and her bright eyes.

After due consideration, they had decided to combine two ceremonies, the First Shrine Visit and the First Meal, into one big party. It had allowed Kaoru time to recover, it had allowed the unusually cold winter weather to fade, and it had allowed their entire extended family to return and gather as one for the brief house party. Even Hiko had shown up; Kenshin had broken a dish when he tripped onto his face at his master's appearance two days ago.

"Can you believe it has already been one hundred days?" She stroked the baby's face, smiling wistfully. Kenshin held her close, and looked at the baby as little Kenji babbled and jerked tiny limbs excitedly.

"Yes, I can believe it," his voice was quiet. "And I'd like another ten thousand days just like this one."

* * *

Author's notes

So do I believe that Kenshin and Kaoru would only have one child? No. No, like most starry-eyed fangirls I like to think they'd have a houseful of little sweet-eyed red-haired munchkins. Kaoru is ever sensitive to his needs, though, his _real_ needs, and I think that she would give him a nice long break between babies if the birth of the first had been traumatic. After all, she's like, what, 19 or 20 in this story? She's got the time to wait.

A nice reason for there to be a four year old only child in the epilogue of the Manga, huh?

As the mother of three children, I can attest from personal experience that as your first child grows up and becomes a not-baby, you start to long for chubby hands and toothless smiles and milky kisses. Kenshin would give in eventually, I think, with Kaoru's (and his own) desire for another baby and Megumi's assurances that Kaoru would be in minimal danger.

So now I just gotta figure out what to write next...

See you next story! Thanks to all of my kind reviewers, you're all wonderful. :)


End file.
